Warbler Reunion
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: When Blaine and Wes plan a reunion at Dalton after 5 years, will Kurt go? Will Blaine get a chance to take back everything he said?   Klaine Reunion!Fic  its a better story than a summary
1. Kurt

**You Are Invited to the 5 Year Reunion of Dalton Academy Class of '11**

Kurt stared at the envelope he had received 3 months ago, and couldn't believe that the reunion was tonight. He stared at the outfit laying on his bed- a white button down, black jeans that left nothing to the imagination, and a black tuxedo vest. It was a little less extravagant than those of his high school days, but he had grown up. Kurt sat on his bed and thought about what tonight was going to have in store for him. Blaine. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be there. Or worse, maybe he would be there-with his loving boyfriend or even husband, in tow. Kurt couldn't think about that. He could barely think about Blaine in general without sobbing. After Kurt had graduated and moved to New York, the two were never really the same. One day in his second semester, Blaine called him saying that he had gotten a full ride to Michigan and wasn't going to be in New York with Kurt. It led to a huge blowout about their future before they inevitably realized that they weren't working, and Kurt had spiraled into a depression. Blaine had broken his heart, and Kurt had never moved on.

Still, he wanted to go and see some of his old friends, so he got dressed, spiked his hair and made it as sexy as it could look, because hell- if Blaine did show up, he wanted to show him everything he was missing out on.

Kurt looked at the digital clock in his car as he pulled into the Dalton parking lot, shit. He was half an hour late.

He ran into the large, majestic building and Kurt distinctly heard the sound of male voices harmonizing with each other. These voices where different than he remembered, sounded more mature and older. He bolted down a marble staircase, not even bothering to think that this staircase was where his life had changed. He hurried down them and through a long hallway to a pair of oak doors.

He slowly creaked them open and saw the Warblers surrounding a piano and all of the other guys finding seats and catching up with old friends. Since a majority of Kurts friends were Warblers, he simply pulled a chair towards the back of the room and stared at his cell phone. Suddenly, the boys began to harmonize a familiar tune and Kurt looked up to see the boys in an old formation, with one person standing front and center.

Kurt whole body froze.

There, with a big, goofy smile was none other than Blaine Anderson. He had grown taller-but not much, had a layer of stubble across his cheeks and chin, and his hair was short with a few stray curls-and no gel. He wore a sleek black button down and dark wash jeans with black shoes. He looked great.

Kurt could only stare at him. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He just stared and prayed that Blaine didn't see him. As Blaine began to sing, Kurt's heartbeat doubled as he realized Blaine's voice had gotten better with age. It had a new rasp, or something, that Kurt couldn't quite place, but it made his voice even more swoon-worthy. As he danced around, blue met hazel and their eyes locked. Blaine stopped stiff and his singing stopped.

All Kurt could hear was "shit." come out of Blaine's mouth before everyone looked over to stare at him. Kurt felt his face flush, but couldn't move. He could only just stare back.

The Warblers looked confused, until they saw where Blaine was looking and where stunned silent. Nobody really expected Kurt to show up, especially not Blaine.

Kurt gulped and stood up, quickly running out the doors and into the hallway. Blaine bolted out behind him before anybody could realize what had happened.

Kurt ran towards the marble stairs and was halfway up when he heard Blaine's voice.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop! Dammit Kurt please just listen to me"

A part of Kurt was thrilled to hear Blaine say his name, but the more dominant part was screaming "keep going Kurt, your only gonna get hurt"

Kurt whipped around to look at Blaine, who was staring around wide-eyed around the room at their location.  
>"what is it that always brings us back here?" Blaine asked with a chuckle, then looked up adoringly at Kurt like he had all those years ago.<p>

Kurt laughed and blushed because, this was exactly where they were when they met.

"you look good Kurt. I've missed you" Blaine said with a genuine smile.

Kurt's heart flipped, but then remembered why he was trying to leave in the first place. Blaine was stalking the stairs towards him when Kurt built up all of his courage and said: "Stop it Blaine. You think you can say one charming thing and I'll fall like putty into your hands all over again? This isn't high school anymore. You broke me Blaine, I've never been able to trust anyone, to let anyone else in. So just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened."

with this he turned and began walking up the stairs. He had only climbed 2 when he felt a hand on his wrist and felt himself being turned about, face to face with Blaine. His intensely golden eyes were dark and fiery, as if he was angry, but Kurt wasn't scared. Breathless? Maybe. Scared? Never.

"I let you go once, I'm not gonna sit idley by and watch it happen again. I've never had anything with anyone like I did with you. I love you, and hell-I never stopped. I never will. So if you don't love me, you can go right on up those stairs and leave me behind. Just know that I love you Kurt Hummel. and I will forever"

Kurt couldn't move. All he could focus on was how Blaines lips were all but 3 centimeters from his, so, without rational thought-he closed the gap. He heard Blaine gasp into the kiss before returning it. As they finished, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines neck as the (still shorter) boy tightened grip on his waist. They stood there for a few minutes, blushing and chuckling at each other, foreheads pressed.

Kurt was in heaven. Literally. He knew that this staircase had given him an angel all those years ago, and now a miracle had happened in the same spot.

As Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, the silence was broken by Blaine smirking and saying "There's something different about you Kurt Hummel. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I love it"

Kurt chuckled, "it's the hair".

At this Blaine brought him in for another kiss, feeling through his hair and nodding

"it's definitely the hair".

**Chapter 2 is Blaine's take on the reunion...enjoy and spread among your friends! your neighbors! people you like! people you hate! hobos! storeclerks! EVERYONE!**


	2. Blaine

**You Are Invited to the 5 Year Reunion of Dalton Academy Class of '11**

Blaine had helped Wes plan this reunion for months. He looked around his old Dalton dorm, where he and Wes had been staying while preparing for the party, and remembered all of the great times here. All of the important memories, however, had featured one person who Blaine couldn't think about. Kurt Hummel had moved to New York 6 years ago, and Blaine had promised to meet him there once he finished school. As college application time neared, he had applied to many East Coast schools, but Michigan had granted him a full ride for music, so he had to take it. He hadn't even told Kurt he had applied there, so when he called him that day with the news, they had gotten in a big fight and couldn't handle speaking to each other. They hadn't spoken since. He wondered and thought about him all the time, and yes, he still loved him-he just never brought himself to call him again. Kurt had never returned his RSVP, so Blaine had to face the harsh realization that Kurt wouldn't be there. He would probably never see Kurt Hunmel again.

He had taken a shower and done his hair to perfection-without gel! and searched through his closet for an outfit. Even though he didn't have to look phenomenal to impress & win back Kurt, he still wanted to impress his old classmates. He ended up choosing a black button down, dark wash jeans and his black alligator shoes. He took a last look in the mirror and walked with Wes towards the senior commons. There was a small reception with food set up in the hallway outside of the large room, and Blaine automatically caught the eye of his two old friends Nick and Jeff. They looked definitely more mature and grown, and they sported matching silver bands on their ring fingers. Blaine congratulated them and couldn't help but remember when he and Nick had placed a bet on who would end up tying the knot first-Kurt&Blaine or Nick&Jeff. This made Blaines face fall, but he tried to remember that he was here to have a good time.

After a half hour of socializing, Wes pounded his famous gavel and the crowd grew silent.

"hi everyone! Thanks so much for coming! And it's great to see you all again! If everyone could move into the commonsroom, we have a special presentation from your very own Dalton Academy Warblers. The crowd cheered and ran into the room, similar to the mob scenes that would form when they used to perform during school hours.

Wes and Blaine walked into the room and were met with hugs by all of the old Warblers: Trent, Flint, Thad, Cameron, and Wes was especially excited to see David. The guys had met up a few days before to rehearse an easy number, and Blaine was excited to perform with his boys again. Blaine was the happiest he had been in a while, and he was overwhelmed by the familiar chaos of Dalton.

As the guys starting harmonizing, Blaine saw the doors open and close, but didn't bother seeing who was in them-he had to remember his lyrics. Blaine began the solo and was feeling on top of the world. He was always a charismatic performer, moving about and looking at people while performing.

As Blaine turned his head, he was met with a sight that made his throat run dry.

He lost the words-hell-he couldn't even remember what song he was singing. He couldn't even move. He just stared at the gorgeous figure at the back of the room. Kurt Hummel had gotten more stunning and breathtakingly handsome with age. The familiar blue-grey eyes were wide and all of the color had flushed from his face.

"shit." That was the only plausible thing there was to say. He had no idea that Kurt would be there, so he hadn't even thought of preparing himself for this moment. The room fell silent. Everyone was staring at them, and finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore and ran out.

_No, I can't let him go. Not again._

Blaine ran into the hallway and called after Kurt for him to stop and saw the angel running up the marble stairs in front of him. He stopped in his tracks at the end of the staircase, his mind wandering back to his sophomore year of Dalton, the day that his life changed. He stared in awe of his surroundings as he saw Kurt whip around and stare at him. Blaine realized that he had to say _something_ that would make Kurt stop running and talk to him.

"What is it that always brings us back here?" he was still shocked how they ended up in that exact position of their initial meeting. He realized how stunning Kurt still looked after all these years.  
>"you look good Kurt. I've missed you" Blaine's heart flipped as Kurt finally smiled, the smile he had dreamed of seeing after all these years.<br>Suddenly, his face fell as Kurt's expression changed into one of anger.

"Stop it Blaine. You think you can say one charming thing and I'll fall like putty into your hands all over again? This isn't high school anymore. You broke me Blaine, I've never been able to trust anyone, to let anyone else in. So just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened."

Blaine stood there in shock. He really didn't expect that much resentment towards him, and he really couldn't believe how much Kurt was still hurting after all this time. Blaine really couldn't believe that Kurt had just walked into his life and was about to leave. Kurt started walking up the stairs and Blaine caught up to him by running 2 stairs at a time. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist, whipping him around and pulling himself dangerously close. He needed to let every feeling out now before Kurt ran away again, this time for good.

"I let you go once, I'm not gonna sit idley by and watch it happen again. I've never had anything with anyone like I did with you. I love you, and hell-I never stopped. I never will. So if you don't love me, you can go right on up those stairs and leave me behind. Just know that I love you Kurt Hummel. and I will forever"

He waited for Kurt's reaction and could hear his heart beating through his ears. Kurt's eyes softened and Blaine saw them travel down to his lips. They were so close. Blaine could smell the scent that was so undeniably Kurt, it was giving him a high. Before Blaine realized what was going on, Kurt was kissing him. At first he was surprised and gasped, but then realized that this kiss was all he had to win Kurt back. This kiss had to be amazing and show him that Blaine was committed to being his forever. Blaine gave in everything he had and Kurt deepened the kiss.  
>Once it was over, Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, frightened by the fact that he might run away again and Blaine would be left heartbroken. Blaine's forehead fell onto Kurt's and they just stared into each other's eyes.<p>

Blaine looked the love of his life up and down and found his signature smirk growing across his face. There was something different about Kurt, and he couldn't figure out what it was-it was bugging him. Kurt stared up at him with big eyes.  
>"There's something different about you Kurt Hummel. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I love it"<p>

Kurt chuckled and Blaine's heart soared. He loved making Kurt laugh. "it's the hair".

Blaine could only laugh as he noticed the boy's hair out of its signature coif and spiked up. It was different and absolutely sexy, just like this new Kurt. He loved the spiked hair, the stubble on his chin, the way he dressed, and his confidence. He especially loved that those eyes, those eyes that had given him reason to wake up each morning, where as familiar and comforting as ever. He loved everything about Kurt-especially the fact that he was back in his life. Forever. Blaine would never, ever, let Kurt go again.

"it's definitely the hair".

**SHPANXXSH FOR READIN PEOPLE :)**


End file.
